Lxmisa nuevo sentimiento
by seddieeternamente
Summary: bueno evi algunos ficts que eran algunos casi muy 0oco XD este es un poco mas real creo o.0 pero bueno se trata que misa descubre que L siempre estuve ahi para ayudarla y que light no la quiere y expresa sus sentimientos sobre lo que siente en este fict misa no es la tonta que siempre ponen ni el tierno L que todas ponen ni el light malo que todas ponen por eso es mas real


es verdad! ryuzaki me ntiende yo siempre lo jusgue mal sabes? hasta lo llame pervertido oh diario mio el reconoce que yo amo a light mas que a mi vida ahg! si light se diera cuenta pero con lo que dijo hoy light se dara cuenta siiii!

_alfin hablas de alguien mas que no sea light!_

bueno yo hablo mucho de light porque light es mi novio es mi vida es todo para mi

_pero el no te quiere_

si que me quiere el me ha demostrado algunas veces que me ama como la vez que se preocupo por mi

_no quiero ofenderte pero el no te quiere compara la ves que se preocupo por vos y todas las veces en la que te rechazo, admitelo el es un chico educado te trata como se la trataria a una mujer ,a una chica...a una hermana vamos cuando demostro señal de cariño que no sea por educacion?_

me niego a creerlo, muy dentro de el me ama yo lose! y si no lo es tratare de seducirlo de lograr que me ame puedo hacerlo!

_pero eso no es amor...bueno no de la parte de light tu lo amas tanto que amas por los 2 y eso realmente no es amor verdadero o propio dicho duradero, el amor no se controla ni se planea no se gana simplemente es muy dificil de decir que es amor pero ahi un 95 % de que eso no sea amor_

pero no estas tan segura! porque si no dirias 100% pero dijiste 95% y si sos tan lista tendrias que explicarme como es el amor que tanto dices

_se que no estoy 100% segura pero encerio quieres arriesgar todo por 5% de probabilidades sinceramente te crei mas lista y el amor no se puede explicar, pero si tuviera que decirlo diria que el amor es algo dulce, tierno y fijarse en los detalles pequeños (pero de gran importancia) que tiene esa persona contigo, es un poco de coqueteo ,talvez un poco de nerviosismo al principio, es un deseo, algo inesperado, no tiene que ser perfecto como defines a tu light, tan solo... un sentimiento que lleva a mas sentimientos felices_

y eso es light! estoy segura!

_estas comenzando a dudar? mmm... pruebalo si todo lo que dije es light di porque que tiene de tierno a tenido detalles contigo o algo? aunque no lo crea sera divertido ver como te rompes la cabeza al pensarlo _

bueno el no es dulce ni tierno que digamos pero esa no es su forma de ser aunque yo le coquetee a light me corresponderia nerviosamenteincomodo y casi siempre esta nervioso creo que no es para desilucionarme por algo aunque nose de que si el es perfecto! y yo lo deseo aun teniendolo cerca lo deseo y hasta aveces me sorprende con su forma de actuar y casi siempre siento miles de sentimientos cuando estoy con el pero no son felices es que...teniendolo tan cerca el no me demuestra lo que quiero es mas el sentimiento creo que es vacio el ha tenido detalles conmigo...pero no me acuerdo pero yo se que si y quien dijo que le amor no es perfecto? el lo es

_por dios todo lo que me acabas de decir es todo lo contrario a amor por dios! si esto lo llamas amor mas bien seria amor no correspondido y lleno de dudas el amor no es asi o almenos el amor duradero no es asi! si fuera amor por parte de los 2 el seria tierno contigo no tan tierno pero de algun modo! y si fuera amor por parte de los 2 si le coqueteas el aunque se sintiera nervioso no tendria que ser incomodo y es obvio que como el es un chico educado no quiere herirte y te trata como una conocida si llegases a morir crees que el estaria triste? noo ,sentiria pena por ti solo por ser una conosida y ahora perdon por mi atrevimiento pero capaz alla algo mas que desees que a el algo que tu todavia no te as dado cuenta y tal como he dicho es un amor no correspondido ya que sufres por el si los 2 se amaran no habria porque sufrir a menos que tuvieran problemas para poder estar juntos pero si el quisiera el podria estar contigo pero el no kiere y el amor no es perfecto porque eso significa que esta planeado que todo esta bien sin ningun error y el amor esta lleno de sorpresas no planeado el amor deberia hacerte feliz no un sentimiento vacio estas dando mas de la cuenta se supone que en el amor cada uno da su parte pero tu solo para que funcione estarias dispuesta a que te utilize solo porque sentirias que eso es "algo de amor" _

y que queres que haga es lo que me queda y por mas que tengas razon que sea un amor no correspondido que quieres que haga sugieres que me mate porque si yo no estoy con el o si el esta destinado a otra persona no lo soportaria

_evidentemente tu lo amas demasiado como para olvidarlo pero vale la pena intentarlo piensa ve todas las oportunidades debe haber alguien mas...alguien que no notes que podria remplazar tu amor por light _

eso es ridiculo no amo a nadie mas que a ligth pero si tengo que abrir mis opciones seria kira pero amo mas a light que a kira!

_no kira es un ser egoista que solo se quiere a si mismo y si estubiera contigo seria para utilizarte_

no insultes a mi dios! el no es tan malo y si aun lo fuera yo l aceptaria tal como es y ya te estas volviendo insoportable te pareces a ryuzaki!

_que onda con el..._

que no lo conosco antes pensaba que era un pervertido y lo odiaba pero ahora no porque se que esto no lo hacia aproposito si no porque es su trabajo ehh conversar contigo me dio una idea! voy a probar los sentimientos de light

_pero si no te kiere!_

yose que dentro de el me kiere y quiero probar y reforzar esa idea y si no es asi itentare que me ame dare todo porque si no es light no es nadie!

...

despues de varios intentos fallidos de misa en busca de algo de amor por parte de light ella recurre a ryuzaki tratando de darle celos a light coqueteandolo a ryuzaki aunque ryuzaki no se daba cuenta o fingia bastante bien encambio light se mostraba algo sorprendido pero se podia ver en sus ojos algo aliviado lo cual entristecio a misa aunque light le parecia un tanto gracioso y a la vez con una duda ¿de verdad se piensa que eso le daria celos? ¿me querra dar celos? aunque era bastante obvio la respuesta de la segunda pregunta y misa tan desesperada de que light no sintiera celos y de que ryuzaki era bastante tonto para no darse cuenta que le estaba coqueteando hasta queria gritarle y decirle "te estoy coqueteando tonto"

-ryuzaki!-dijo gritando para que porfin le haga caso

-misa no tengo tiempo aho...-dijo tranquilamente sin terminar porque ella agarro la silla donde el estaba sentado la dio vuelta hasta donde estaba ella, se agacho y lo beso, se podia notar lo sorprendido que estaba ryuzaki pero sin enbargo le siguio el beso y eso sorprendio a misa y tambien otra cosa, ella se separo de el sorprendida miro a light que estaba con cara de sorpendido al igual que todos y ella antes de que hiciera o dijiera algo el volvio a como estaba antes como si nada y los demas miraban como si quisieran decir algo pero decidieron que no y hicieron que nada paso y misa se quedo en silencio sentada y dentro de un rato ella llamo a light para poder hablar con el a solas claro que el no estaba interesado en ir pero fue y ella le pregunto "light vos me amas?" el no sabia que decir no queria herirla solo le dijo "mmm...misa vos sabes emm...no quiero herirte pero no creo que sintamos lo mismo" ella estaba apunto de llorar y se fue obviamente ryuzaki y todos estaban viendo lo que paso y vieron como se fue a su cuarto a llorar y ligth se retiro

L le pidio a watari a que acompañe a misa para calmarla watari trato de consolarla y aunque dejo de llorar podia notarse que estaba triste asi que watari le sugirio a el que valla lo penso un momento pero acedio

-porque lloras?

-no es obvio?

-mmmmm lo entiendo...pero aun asi no es correcto llorar por ese motivo

-lose pero yo lo amo intente todo para que me note! que quiere de mi? que no soy lo suficiente para el-y ella le echo los brazos al cuello y comenzo a llorar ryuzaki no sabia que hacer no era muy bueno con estas cosas

-misa-misa piensa claro como una chica tan bonita como tu puede fijarse en alguien que no la quiere-misa no podia creer lo que estaba hablando con ryuzaki ya que ella siempre lo considero una persoan muy fria pero ella pudo notar un poco de tristeza en su vos de verdad ryuzaki sentia pena por misa? el tenia sentimientos despues de todo penso y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato ella ya parando de llorar

-no lose pero podria cambiar?

-cambiar?

-tengo que quererme un poco mas valorarme mas dejar aparte a light

- pero aun asi...ahi una probabilidad del 95 % de que lo sigas amando

-pero aun asi ahi un 5%-dijo riendo

-veo que por fin estas feliz, misa amane tratando de olvidar a ligth yagami esto suena interesante

-y porque te importa?

-no dije que me importase

-entonces no te importa?

-tampoco dije eso

-aaaaa perdon perdoname por lo que paso hoy-dijo misa totalmente colorada

-no hace falta que me pidas perdon es obvio que en tu desesperacion para llamar la atencion de light lo hayas echo-esto la dejo impresionada ya que adivino lo que pensaba

-entonces sabias que te estaba coquetiando

-era muy evidente amane-eso enojo un poco a la rubia ya que odiaba que siempre descubriera todo lo que pensaba sin ningun problema o sorpresa

-podria besarte si quiero-dijo desafiante acercandose a el pero con algo de deseo en sus ojos

-no lo harias

-porque no!

-porque no te lo permitiria

- que no te gusto?-dijo algo sorprendida

-no hace falta darle celos a light misa

-pero y si ahora no es por light

-aun asi que ganarias con eso-ella miraba sus labios y por alguna extraña razon deseaba besarlo lo anelaba lo deseaba y esta vez no era por light

-gracias ryzaki

-porque?

-por estar conmigo y apoyarme-dijo esbozando una sonrisa y se recosto en su cama y cerro los ojos y L supuso que debia irse

...

ahi diario eso fue tan tierno de su parte nunca me lo espere osea es ryuzaky , ryuzaki es ryuzaki fue tan tierno inesperado fue un lindo detalle

_deseaste besarlo?_

nose que me paso pero...es que cuando lo bese me quede sorprendida porque senti algo bueno mas que eso, besarlo fue algo dulce nose explicarme sus labios su boca sabia a dulce fue algo muy...sorprendente nunca me imagine que fuera tan buen besador

_dejame ver si entendi...el es tierno contigo y debo admitir que fue un gran detalle que te alla apoyado cuando estabas mal le coqueteaste lo deseaste y no me digas que no! fue algo inesperado de su parte y el no es perfecto y por lo que veo por fin no habals de light ya estaba arta de oir sobre el y aparte de que me parece que te gustaba ryuzaki desde antes porque me imaginaste a mi como el..._

oyeeee! pero que quieres decir con todo lo que dijiste?

_que el te gusta_

no porque el no es light

_dijiste que lo ibas a olvidar_

es muy pronto y aparte por mas que lo ovide que tiene que ver ryuzaki

_que el te puede ayudar_

no lose

_te gusta..._

no

_te gusta_

noooooooooo

_admitelo...te gusta_

si esta bien de acuerdoo

_y cual es el problema? ahi una probabilidad de 90% de que el gusta de ti ¿y porque no? podrian estar juntos en secreto si el lo desea o estar juntos de algun modo porque no?_

_..._

_bueno el final inventenlo ustedes XD wee jajajaj yo no puedo terminarlo pero yo les cuento el final que imagine el no queria que ella estuviera con el porque el decia que ella no merecia estar con el que se merecia algo mejor pero alfinal ella lo convence XD si yo soy horrible escribiendo pero bueno algo es algo no creo que les guste pero ni modo algo es algo_


End file.
